The Vampire and the Hunter
by DeathFrown
Summary: Seras heads out to Cheddar yet again, only to find the Vampire she was suppose to dispose of was already dead and taken care off by a human. The man decides joining Hellsing would a place he could use the abilities which he's reared. We join them on their adventure of fighting Paladins, Vampires and other such monsters. May cross various other Anime as the story continues.
1. Chapter-1 The beginning

Hellsing Fan Fiction

I do not own the characters created by Hirano Kouta or the universe it is set in. I own only the original characters I have created in this fiction. Enjoy reading it. Please read and review, my grammar isn't the best so I accept harsh criticism that would help me improve. Thank you.

* * *

1 year after the Millenniums last battalion was wiped out and the Major and his freak show were put down by the Hellsing. Many vampires had sprung back into action at the news of Hellsings supposed downfall. Seras Victoria was assigned a mission in Cheddar to put down a Vampire which was very active. As the sun started setting it slowly turning into night. Seras just reached the village she had once been human in.

As she was proceeding through the village she was halted by the local shopkeeper, "Lad, you're not from around here are you?" the large man asked her as she seemed a bit confused to where she was supposed to go after arriving.

She spun her body to face the man who started and answered "Yeah, I'm looking for the Church." Her eyes were covered by red shades which hid the colour of her eyes, her face turned a bit red in embarrassment when she couldn't remember where the Church was located.

The man lifted a brow pointing west he started "There's one here alright but I recommend staying out of there. A '**monster**' lives there now." she turned back to face him and as she opened her mouth, he cut her off "That place is a hell hole now. Before it was a shelter for the kids and people who needed shelter, the Mother there held the place together until '**that thing**' showed up."

She looked into the distance towards the West, "Thank you, Sir."

The man's face distorted in confusion when Seras started walking towards the west, "Hey lad, you seriously aren't considering going there are you?"

She turned back with a smile, "Yes, yes I am." The man's jaw dropped, he immediately felt a strong pull on his mind, an urge to ignore her and after a few seconds the 'urge' took control of him. He completely forgot she existed.

'_Well, that's taken care of. This super evil love beam, pip told me about is very handy!_'

Suddenly a male's voice sounds out within her '_Ma'chere, you could've always asked me where the Church was._' He lit a smoke, a bit hurt.

'_Um, sorry _' Seras squeaked out. '_It's okay my dear but remember I'm always here for you._' And with a smile he started smoking.

"Great, now he's smoking inside me again." A laugh spread through her head. "Please stop that!"

"You, what are you! You, you're a monster!" The Vampire shrieked as the man slowly approached her, his face showed utter disgust at the pathetic Vampire.

"The only monster here is you, vampire. Prepare to meet your maker. Bloody cross." The man after announcing his move he took out two short swords out of thin air and walked closer before using the first one to cut through the hand she held towards him and then immediately tore across diagonally from both sides instantly cutting through the body twice, the Vampire coughed out blood before disappearing into dust.

"I am but a means to your end, your kind knows me as 'The Jäger'." He said out loud even though no one was listening, a proclamation against the Vampires last words. He sat down, removing his glasses closing his eyes and laid on the floor.

"Now to wait." and with that he rested on the floor.

* * *

Click, the safety was off, Seras was standing above him. 'Wait, Ma'chere' Pips voice protested, 'Don't you Vampires rest only during the daytime?' Seras responded slowly moving the gun away and replied after she stood up 'Yes, we do. But he may be trying to trick us. I can never be too sure.'

"I knew you would come, Sir Hellsing. Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, it's a pleasure to have to be in your presence." Seras was surprised, she knew that Hellsing became very famous after the incident a year ago but she never expected herself to be mistaken for Sir Integra.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Sir Hellsing. I am Seras Victoria a member of the organisation." She didn't see the necessary need to announce herself formally as a Vampire and she kept that part under folds.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Seras I thought for sure it was Sir Hellsing when I heard such light footsteps. Pardon me but could you escort me to the Hellsing headquarters?" Seras was now even more suspicious of the man, he had yet to open his eyes and his silver hair was helping the situation either.

"First things first, please open your eyes. I need to confirm something."

The man's face twitched before he slowly opened his eyes revealing sharp silver eyes but unfocused even though he looked to where she was. He slowly opened the spectacles in his hand and placed them in position.

"The Vampire has already been dealt with. I took care of the monster." Seras bit her lip as she realised she came all the way here to the outskirts for nothing. No action to be found or enjoyment.

"Well, now that I know you're not the Vampire I've come here to kill what was that request again?"

"Could you please escort me to the Hellsing Headquarters, I wish to join your organisation." Seras nodded before she holstered her pistol and took out her cell phone to report the situation to Sir Integra.

"Sir, the threat has been dealt with."

"Good, Seras return at once. There are other problems you have to attend to. We've received info about another Vampire."

"Um Sir, there is a man requesting that I escort him to HQ. He claims to have taken care of the monster and also wants to join Hellsing." She glanced at the man who was leaning on the wall for support inspecting him for weapons or the method he could've used to 'take care' of the monster.

Integra took a moment to take in what Seras was saying, "Escort him here, if what he says is true, we could make use of him."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter-1. The next chapter will start off directly within the Hellsing Hq. The Journey proceeded smoothly with nothing close to a conversation taking place between the two. The man was the quiet type and didn't really have a topic to start off with Seras and she kept to herself and her ever changing expressions as she exchanged in a discussion about the man with Pip.

Hope you enjoyed reading it and please R&R. This is my first submission, please go hard(easy?) on me.


	2. Chapter-2 A Demonstration

**Chapter-2 Demonstration**

The morning after the incident at Cheddar and with no transport available for Seras and the man they had to walk the distance.

It was a long walk back to the HQ which was still in London even with most of the City still under construction though a year had already passed. London was slowly re-shaping itself back into the great metropolitan City it was.

The survivors of the 'Bio-Terrorism' were detained in special healthcare institutes. Integra knew exactly what was going on behind those walls, brainwashing. They were slowly convincing the survivors what they had seen was a hallucination and nothing else, no Vampires or other monsters. It was just bio-terrorism which caused mass hallucination as the bombs went off all over London. She hated it all, if only the council. No if only she was further prepared to deal with such incidents London wouldn't have had to face this disgrace.

Alucard was gone, her Count or what's left of him remained in Hellsing within his room, locked behind steel and chains. The rock where his mark resided was removed out from the ground neatly and placed upon his coffin. The words upon the coffin were gone as well, 'The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame.'

* * *

"Sir Hellsing, Miss Victoria has arrived with the aforementioned guest. Shall I prepare some tea? I seem to recall seeing a fresh batch from Mr Irons." She paused tilting her head with a smile on her face.

"Yes please Amber. I would like that very much." Sometimes she phrased her words exactly like how Walter did it, was it because of the occupation?

Amber a good choice indeed, she was strong yet tame. Amber Varicose, previously a war veteran, trained in both hand to hand combat as well as with the gun and highly efficient when it came to killing Vampires. She earned the title of 'Iron Maiden' from her fellow soldiers, signifying her strength as well as her gentle nature.

_'I suppose it's time to meet this mystery man._'

As Integra got out of her, she wobbled a bit. She was always surrounded by paperwork but this time she was overworking herself. She wanted to forget about Walters's betrayal and Alucard. She cherished them both.

Seras and the man were sitting in a brightly lit waiting room, Seras moved to a corner of the room to stay out of the sunlight which annoyed her. The man glanced at her before turning to face the door again. Amber opened the door for Integra to walk in; the maid held a tea set in another hand as she pushed the door in with her free hand. The maidens arms seemed strong enough to beat the man in front of her to death if need be.

As Integra set her eyes open the man, she took in his features. Silver hair and eyes, 6'1 feet at most and wore spectacles which slightly tilted. The man's looked slim but the white long-sleeved shirt was covering up most of his body along with the black jeans, he was white and had no weapons on him or at first glance he appeared to harbor no weapons and Amber assured me he's been checked thoroughly. Truth be told, Amber seemed more capable than him but she would have trouble taking care of just one Vampire in the past but the man in front of her, facing her with an stone cold gaze had claimed to have taken care of two.

"Hello, I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, a knight of the roundtable and the head of this Mansion and organisation." Integra introducing herself first as it was manners to do so.

"I take it, you have terminated **both** Vampires in Cheddar?"

"Yes, they were nothing much. They had already eaten, converted 23 humans into ghouls by the time I'd arrived at the village."

"I see but that doesn't answer why you were there? Judging from your tone, you already knew there were monsters there and according to Seras you'd been waiting there in the Church for me."

"Yes Sir Hellsing, I was waiting to meet you. I want to join your fight in Hellsing against the 'monsters'." Integra raised her brow before she burst into laughter. How could this man, with almost no physical prowess even visible, a human who knew the terror of Vampires **want** to join her organisation.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself to any of you yet." The man got up and bowed before starting. "I am Casimir Jäger, a means to an end of the peace these monsters enjoy. I ask you again, Sir Hellsing. Can I join your noble fight against these vermin, these fake Nosferatu, these excuses for vampires?"

Integra's face smirked as she heard she heard those words. Oh how it reminded her of Alucard, the mighty 'True Nosferatu' who laughed at the line between sanity and insanity, life and death and at anything amusing. I'm sure he would be laughing madly now at these words.

Seras stood in the corner, irked by the sunlight but her mouth was now open. She now understood that the man in the room with them was no simpleton, he knew of true full-blooded Vampires. Amber quietly set 3 cups at the table not accounting for Seras for she was vampire and instead had a blood pack ready on the cart she bought in.

"Very well Mr Hunter but we need to test you. Amber here will handle it with Senior Officer Seras over seeing it." She turned to Seras, "Please stop the fight if it gets out of hand Seras." And with that last sentence, Integra motioned Amber to bring the cart to the backyard she carried her own tea sipping it as she they walked through the corridors to the backside garden.

Amber somewhat disappointed that the only action she was going to get in a while was this man walking beside them. He looked frail, weak and reasonably inexperienced judging from the way he walked. Army veterans had this style of walking drilled into them, to use the least amount of energy and putting the least amount of strain so that nobody would need to rest just from walking 10 Kilometres. Amber glanced at the man ahead of her, to look at him another time hoping she was mistaken but sadly her first impression stayed firm. She looked forward expecting an easy fight, 'Let's get this over with.' She refrained from sighing as Sir Integra was in their presence.

Seras was holding the urge to sip at the blood packet on the cart behind her as she walked through the halls. 'Ma'chere, he's going to find out sooner or later. You might as well act now before it becomes troublesome to do so.' Seras's face piped up for a second before accepting the words Pip said. 'Yes but I don't want him to think of me as a freak who pounces at the sight of blood, I'll wait until we reach the garden, the blood will be a nice refreshment while watching the fight.' Pip started laughing again, sending echoes throughout Seras's head.

* * *

"I assure you Mr Hunter that if you aren't capable of dealing with the maid here, I will take your claim of killing those vampires as invalid." Integra smirked as the match up was somewhat unfair to the man but if he couldn't beat Amber who struggles to kill a single fledgling there was no hope for him here.

Seras takes up her blood pack and slowly starts walking through the middle of both of them to the shade of a tree. She notices Casimir looking at the blood pack as she walked past them, Amber was already in place.

"Um, Miss Seras would you be as kind as to keep my glasses out of harm's way?" Seras a bit dumbfounded, saw his hand-held out to her. He was smiling eerily even though he saw the blood pack in her hands.

"Yes, I will." Seras took the spectacles with caution and as she reached the shade, she heard chains rattling and a thuds soon after.

Amber's aura changed from a playful to completely serious as she saw the chains which had blades at the end of them hit the ground from his wrists. Integra stopped sipping her tea, laying it on the table and paid closer attention to what was about to happen. The man's body was thoroughly checked with metal detectors and they never detected a thing.

The man, still in a standing upright position with no stance was facing Amber, his eyes seemed unfocused for whatever reason as if he was not looking at anything particular but at the particular direction Amber was.

I slowly raised my hand, preparing myself to stop the fight if necessary.

"Ready, set and fight!"

Amber immediately closed the distance between them to make the chained weapons useless but she met with an upward slash, barely missing her cheek. The man's hand was instantly raised into the air, looking down at Amber he spun around, making momentum for the other blade to spin around for another attempt. Amber kicked the ground again, while in air to push herself further back. The blade narrowly missing her throat. The man let his arms fall back to his sides and as his arms rested, his chained weapon fell to the ground, breaking into shiny miniscule confetti and disappearing all together. Amber waited her ground, expecting further 'tricks' from the man.

Integra looked calmly examining the situation, how did the man sneak those past security. Amber had assured me he was completely unarmed and she's thorough about this. So where did this 'man' pull those weapons out of. The only other man she knew who could do this was Alucard and Seras had also slowly started mastering the arts she saw her master do.

Seras was now completely in a trance, she wanted to fight. Her Vampire urge was asking her to join the fray and fight the man. But soon that changed.

The man still looking at the general direction of Amber and not at her, he started taking slow steps like Alucard. Closing the distance step by step, now they were no more than 4 steps away and he brought out another weapon. Amber saw a Qatar this time, slide out of his sleeves into position but she had experience dealing with this particular type of weapon while she was at war. She immediately closed the distance knowing what the weapon he was wielding but cautious if he had another ready in his other hand, she dodged through the first slash and saw the other dagger coming at her in an up slash. Anticipating it she dodged pushing into the man's chest before she caught? Nothing the man had already moved back, both his weapons falling beside her and disappearing upon the touching the ground.

"Is this enough for a demonstration, Sir Hellsing.?" He asked Integra as she intently looked for a second as the battle seemed paused Amber breathing heavily with the amount of pressure from each weapon and her extreme movements while the man barely breaking a sweat stood there.

"Are you telling me, you haven't taken me seriously?" Amber furiously roared at him. The man shifted his eyes while his body was still facing Integra.

"Yes, I have no intention of harming you physically or mentally. So I held back. Was that wrong? Was I wrong to hold back against you? Tell me, would you want me to go against you seriously." His tone was completely serious. Seras who had finished her pack and as she watched the match did realize that man was never really 'trying' to hurt her. Even Pip felt the same as she did, being in the same body he saw the fight there was only once they lost track of the fight. When Amber dodged the second Qatar only the man vanished, appearing a distance away without effort.

"Yes, I want you to take me seriously! I am no little girl, I can handle myself." Amber restored her breathing back to normal in the minute they paused fighting. But now she was furious. She felt belittled and embarrassed and she wouldn't be able to let it go if she toyed by a man like him.

"Very well, I shall take you seriously." The man vanished immediately after finishing the sentence appearing beside Amber with a blade to her heart and another to her throat. She was frozen, the fear implanted itself deep within her as the man's eyes looked at hers, she felt dwarfed in comparison and she felt herself hit the ground when her legs gave way. Mouth and eyes were wide from the speed at which the man moved, Integra and Seras both knew then that this man was still hiding so much more than he let on.

Integra coughed, dispensing the serious tension in the atmosphere. "That's enough, I've seen your skills and I acknowledge you. Casimir, where were those weapons hidden on your body? My men had you checked thoroughly before you entered." The man raised his wrists exposing the chain connected to the blades he was holding. They were directly connected into his wrists and as he let the daggers fall to the ground the chain extended to match the distance between them to the ground. Casimir jerked his wrists releasing the chain attached to his wrists and it disappeared out of existence as the last of the chain hit the ground.

Integra, Amber and Seras were all baffled by his demonstration, Casimir's unique ability. He smiled before starting, "It's not that they were hidden, they were never there until the moment I 'brought' them out." He held out his hand opened palm up and instantaneously a sword, a Japanese Katana was in his hand, he held out his other hand and he bought out a Claymore this time. "Though I'm only limited to weapons, this ability allows me to manifest swords, daggers, chains and any weapon which i have proficiency in wherever I am. They disappear when out of my grasp or usage. Of course, there are consequences."

"I see but how well do you think you will fare against **that** Vampire." She pointed towards Seras and Seras unprepared let an undignified squeak slip which Integra ignored waiting for an answer from Casimir Jäger. She had already had his documents on her table, studying through them during the fight in which he humbled Amber. Though the fight didn't last long enough for her to grasp all the information there, she understood what his name meant. Casimir, '_a death to pride, prestige and glory_' and Jäger meaning '_hunter_' and if he was abiding by his name he would be a harbinger of chaos to peace. A man of chaos just like Alucard, she waited as the man turned back to her after staring at Seras for a second.

"She would not last long, if I were to go seriously against her." Confidence overflowing from those words but there no hint of a joke being told. Seras's fist clenched tightly as she heard those words, her teeth grinded. She was now a full Vampire even if it was only for a year and those words speared through her. A small laugh, familiar yet not of Pip's could be a heard. A laugh which she hasn't heard in over a year intruded into her mind but soon vanished. Pip was also in disbelief that the man could kill her and he was basically flabbergasted by his choice of words even though Seras was right there.

Integra smirked "That's all for today, welcome to the Hellsing Organisation. There will be work from tonight, you'll march with Seras to Northampton there is news of a den of Vampires there. Fledglings and Nosferatu and some chipped are hiding there making It their play area for hunting humans, the vampires are more than active this past year at the news of Hellsings pet dog being killed." Integra looked at Amber as she got up and walked to her, her head was hung low her brown hair covering her eyes as she walked closer.

"I'm sorry Sir, I tried my best." Integra burst out laughing, she then laid her hand on Amber's shoulder and whispered **'It's fine**; please show Casimir to his room.' Integra had gotten more than she had thought, far more information about this man than all those documents had combined ever provided. Her smirk widened, she was slowly building Hellsing back up to its esteemed self.

* * *

That's the **end** of Chapter-2!

But boy getting a name fitting that image of an OC was tough and Casimir Jäger was something which seemed to fit him perfectly in my head. I wish Alucard was 'here', so that I could use him to annoy the living hell out of my OC. Too bad Seras already has Pip, so I can't go around them and just ignore Pip altogether. That just feels wrong*. Anyway please read and review and good day!


	3. Reasons and Excuses

**Reasons and excuses.**

* * *

I've already completed a few chapters but i want more time to polish up on them. I've just re-read my second chapter and was completely unsatisfied with how lack luster i done it and so I'll be re-editing them as well as posting smaller chapters with either character development or just to let you guys have a better understanding of the character rather than leave him as this 'man of strength', i want more out of him. MORE I SAY! And so the chapters will be somewhat slow or smaller. I'll be introducing many OCs and invading many anime universes as i progress through the story.

Don't worry, i won't be making other universes look bad or under rate them. I'll invade them, use them and probably carry on with the gigantic plot-line in my head! Since this is a fan-fiction I'll be using other Universes and stories from anime and this site. If you spot a name which seems like I've taken it from somewhere... You're probably right :P. I will try to keep it as original as possible, the names and plot i mean.

Thus comes the conclusion, the chapter's will be delayed. Though I've finished 5 chapters, i feel posting them now, in this order would just bring mayhem and so I've decided to bring them out later and lengthen out Casimir for the time being. No lemon will be in this **what-so-ever**. Not sure if that disappoints some people or makes them happy but what i mean to say is that, no lemon between the original characters and canon ones. Oc X Oc, maybe later :3. Look forward to my next chapter by tomorrow!

DeathFrown.


End file.
